


My Precious Parnter

by ChetariSin96



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: RIP, Totodile - Freeform, cyndaquil - Freeform, first pokepasta go easy on me, pokepasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetariSin96/pseuds/ChetariSin96
Summary: This is a pokepasta created years ago and i finally got around to writing a proper story. you can find the original one shot for it on Deviantart, user being "the-shiny-buneary"
Kudos: 3





	My Precious Parnter

You know, I love video games. Any kind, really. I would get the classics and the new. Hell, I even have some old game consoles in storage just waiting for me to get them out. I had a Pokemon super mystery dungeon that I played from front to back several times. But I lost it on the move to my new apartment. You know when your things like to disappear then reappear when you're not looking for it? Yeah. I've had that happen. So I assumed that it was playing hide and seek. A few weeks into living in my new apartment, I found a game cartridge for the Super mystery dungeon game in the apartment. I would have had a 'gotcha' moment, if it had not been for the fact that the game was found in the guest bedroom, under an old dresser that the previous owner had left behind.   
I took out my 3ds and put the game in, half wondering if it was my game. But sadly that's not how it goes. When I got to the game file, I saw a save file for “Chetari”. The Pokemon for the file was a Cyndaquil. By the looks of the file, the person who left the game behind was still in the third chapter. I loaded up the file and everything seemed normal. The game had booted up to Drilbur coal Mine. Right before the fight with the Gabite. I had smirked and decided ‘Okay, I’ll bite’, and I began to play. I had noticed the partner pokemon chosen was a Totodile named Draco and also, a Chikorita named TigerLily, which I found odd.   
There was no option for a second partner in any copies of the game. So I figured it was a hack. I took a few breaks throughout the day, though noticing differences in the game slightly. Having played the game multiple times, I had a lot memorized. The partner pokemon, Draco, seemed….much more clingy than the partner was supposed to. When in a dungeon, Draco would stick by the player pokemon.   
I had to test it out. So while in a dungeon, I was on a straight path. A Bidoof behind me. I had gotten her after I helped the Bidoof connected to Wigglytuff’s Guild. Or at least, the Cameo. In the Original game, you could recruit that particular Bidoof. But not a sibling. Which made me think this was again, a hack. So I had Bidoof behind me, right, so I had gotten into a battle with a zubat in the dungeon and somehow Draco ended up behind Chetari, much to my confusion. I tried it out several times but ended up with the same results. Further along in the game, I had gained on my team, not including the partner pokemon, a Gabite, Gengar, Bidoof, Absol, and a Galarian Ponyta. A pokemon that you cannot get within the game. I had to throw up my hands in confusion. Whoever created this hacked game, did a wonderful job.   
Nonetheless, the clinginess of the partner seemed to grow. It was 2 in the morning when I got to the end. In the original end, you have to meet with your partner pokemon to say goodbye on top of the hill. I moved Chetari to the hill to start the end scene. I sat back and began to read the dialogue, expecting the same crap as always. But the dialogue was completely different. I sat up straight and had my attention completely on the 3DS. I had also expected the Chikorita, TigerLily, to be included in the cut scene as well. But she wasn’t there.   
“Some adventure we had huh Chetari?” Draco’s head looked to the Cyndaquil next to him.  
Chetari nodded her head with a smile. “Yes, it was a very...interesting one. We helped Pokemon in need, met them in their secret bases, sometimes having to fight them because those secret bases were really just a trap, we met Entei, Suicune and Raikou and Jirachi's friend Celebi. We did a lot for a couple of children if you ask me.”  
Draco’s sprite smiles. "Ha, yeah, it was pretty crazy. All of them were. But I guess it wasn't so bad, we made a lot of friends. Sorry about Nuzleaf though.” Chetari’s head looked down at the ground with a frown on her face.   
There was no dialogue for at least a minute or two before Chetari’s dialogue popped up on screen. "I miss him. I know he did some bad things, but I still miss him. He felt like a dad to me, I didn't even get a chance to call him dad." her sprite had teary eyes, making me feel bad. The Totodile waddled over to the Cyndaquil and gave her a hug. It was pretty wholesome. I paused as I could hear a small, almost inaudible sigh from the speakers.   
At first I didn't think it was from the handheld device and looked around the room, but couldn’t find anything. I turned my attention back to the screen as Draco’s dialogue box popped up. "Chetari, I'm going to be honest with you. There's something you need to know." the Cyndaquil’s head gives a nod to let him continue. "I have to go. Part of the darkness is in Mew, who is me partly. Now that the darkness is gone, I have to go..." Even without the small picture box that shows when the dialogue box pops up, you could see the heartbreak on her face.   
The Totodile hugged her tight. "Don't go Draco. You're my best friend." the box that showed the character sprite had tears streaming down her face. The sprite of Draco’s moved.  
His arm moved up and down to rub Chetari’s back. "Just promise not to forget me."  
The head of the Cyndaquil nodded up and down, "I won't forget you Draco. I promise." The amount of wholesome I had witnessed was the equivalent of pure cane sugar. I most definitely did not have any tears in my eyes.   
But I was thrown for a loop when Draco’s text dialogue pops up. But the text was in parenthesis. It had read ("Lies, lies, lies. That's what they said. That's what they ALL said. What did they go and do? They FORGOT me. We all said we would be best friends forever. They LIED to me. You're not going to forget me Chetari, I'll make sure you won't forget me either. You CAN'T forget me. You WON'T forget me. I won't LET you forget me. You're my partner, my precious partner.")  
I knew the kid had issues within the game. But this had been weird as hell. A bad feeling had begun to creep into my stomach as I watched what unfolded. "Chetari, you'll miss me. Right my wonderful partner?" The Cyndaquil took a step away from Draco and gave a nod. "Can you do me just one favor? A small one before we go?” The Sprite nodded to what would be akin to an ‘anything’. "Can we hug again? Just one last time?" The Cyndaquil’s sprite lit up and waddled over to the Totodile. Something caught me off guard.   
The face of Draco. He had a sweet look on his face. But the smile was more of a smirk and not easily noticeable unless you looked for it. Everything happened fast. And the next action left me silent. Draco stabbed his whole hand right in the middle of Chetari's chest. The camera had turned to give me a clear view of her back. It was clear that Draco was starting to fade. The sprite box for Chetari popped up with the dialogue box, Blood shown on her chin. "D-D-Draco..... Wh-Wh-Why.....?" The sprite box for Draco looked particularly Cheerful, self-satisfied.   
"Why? So you wouldn't forget me. Others have forgotten me. But not you, you can't forget me. You won't forget me. And you won't replace me. This is the only way for it to work. You'll always remember me. You'll keep me in your mind as you take your last dying breath. You always will be, my precious partner" I was not able to see what Draco did before he faded. But when he did, the overworld sprite of Chetari tumbled down the hill. Pokemon from the nearby area gathered around the child pokemon…  
A dialogue box popped up that simply said “Draco”...  
That’s when the screen turned to black. I sat back in stunned silence. I ran my fingers through my hair. Whoever made this was a sadist. Putting the game down, I went to the kitchen for a drink. When i came back, a new dialogue box had appeared and it read “you won’t forget about me, will you?”


End file.
